


12th Floor

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: illya is alec's cousin and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho??? who are you??? why is the goat wearing a poncho??? how did you get the goat in here i live on the 12th floor???” au</p>
<p>For adreaminglamb</p>
            </blockquote>





	12th Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



It was another tiring day and all Q wanted to do was get home. He rode the elevator up to his flat, penthouse suite on the twelfth floor. He locked the door, checked the security system as he made himself tea, fed his cats, and got ready for bed. Q yawned, exhausted from work and thankful that he had tomorrow off. He could catch up on sleep and the _Hannibal_ tv show that has a backlog since the second season. After he relaxed, he finally settled into bed and to his long awaited sleep.

He woke up to something chewing close to his face. He grunted as he turned and opened his eyes to see…

A goat. A goat in a gaudy red pancho chewing on what looked like one of his favorite cashmere sweaters. Wait, what the fuck.

“What the fuck!?” Q cried out aloud. The cats on his bed Han and Chewie began to mewl loudly at him while Han stretched out as his claws dug into the duvet. Q prodded them away. “All right, all right! Tell me why there’s a bloody goat in the flat, then!?”

The cats blinked at him lazily before they took off. Q sighed and grabbed the goat to at least put him in the living room. There, at least three men in his goddamn living room passed out. His living room was trashed beyond compare, the window broken. Q felt like he was losing his goddamn mind. He was on the twelfth floor for Christ’s sake.

“What the hell?!” Q demanded, his hand still on the hood of the poncho that was attached to the goat. The goat dropped the chewed sweater and bleated.

The three men flinched before they let out groans. The first sat up and held the back of his head and smiled. “Morn'in quartermaster.”

“James!?” Q exclaimed. “Why the fuck are you in my flat?”

“Can you keep your voice down?” Alec asked as he held his head.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Q hollered. “Let me ask again, why in the bloody hell are you here?!?!?! And why is there a goat!”

“Steve!” the third man smiled as he moved to take the goat away from Q. “Wondered where he went.”

Q blinked. “All right, who the fuck is this guy?”

“This is my cousin, Illya,” Alec said as he rubbed his eyes. “Illya, quartermaster.”

“You are shorter than he says.”

Q’s eye twitched. “James. Alec. You have one hour to clean this mess before I destroy everything that you hold dear and I send you out in the field with nothing but a fucking toothpick.”

Illya gave Q the familiar Trevelyan smile. “I like him.”

The goat let out another wail and Q slammed the door to his bedroom.


End file.
